Under One Umbrella
by Chocolat a' la folie
Summary: 'Those ten minutes to the train station are the times when my world and his unites.' AU , HxR.


**disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

**"Under One Umbrella"**

by: Chocolat a' la folie

betareader: Heartlessly Awesome

* * *

_'Those ten minutes to the train station are the times when my world and his' unites.'_

* * *

**"Under One Umbrella"**

by: Chocolat a' la folie

* * *

_'Those ten minutes to the train station are the times when my world and his' unites.'_

* * *

In my own point of view, Earth consists of two worlds, my world and theirs.

I'm always secluded, distancing myself from everybody and no one cares. I hate people. There's this thick boundary between me and other human beings. I can speak openly to public when needed but I can't socialize with anybody. I have no courage to. I always think that I can but it always ends with 'I can't'.

I hate to admit the fact that I can't keep a conversation running in just a second. I'm not a talkative person, talking is not my hobby nor my expertise. In fact I have no friends even companions. I'm a cold-hearted person inside and out. Like a rose with full of thorns; protecting herself to be close to anyone, escaping if possible.

I always dream that one day, a savior will came to untangle all my thorns and break my barrier. Well, that's what romance novels always implies. I'm not a bookworm but I love to read. A happily ever after does not exist. And that's one of the reasons why I despise fictions. Stating that salvation is true but in reality, they just want everyone to expect and in the end, have nothing but regrets.

Stupid people in this stupid world. I'm an orphan, an unwanted child. I learned how to be an independent person. I don't need anybody, they'll just hate me like everyone does. If my parents couldn't even look at me then why would anybody will sacrifice their precious little second just to notice me?

This world is full of lies. No one hardly tell the truth, you should not believe on what the others were saying. You should not trust anybody even yourself.

The rain fall like tears fall from the eyes. I don't cry, I can't cry. It seems that even my whole functional body is agreeing with what I believe in.

Here I am, sitting where most of the main character seat, the seat near the window at the back. Stupid novels. Breathing silently while looking at the crying clouds like it is the most interesting thing on earth.

* * *

Sitting down to put my outdoor shoes, I inhaled smelling the aroma of the air. I grab my umbrella from my locker, walking towards the main door of the building to exit. I started to open my umbrella when I noticed a blonde sighing. He stared at me and started to speak.

"Excuse me, can we share in your umbrella. You're going to the train station right?" he said, smiling like there is no problem in the world.

I hesitated at first but it's not my nature to be selfish like everyone thinks so I nod at him.

We walked to the station with a comfortable silence until we parted with him muttering 'Thank you' to me.

Monday approached and the same thing happen again; the blonde asking to share for an umbrella because he forgot to bring it. Tsk, how annoying. We shared an umbrella again and at the train station he smiled to me and said, "See you tomorrow Hotaru-chan!".

Gosh! That was the first time I was called by that name. They called me Imai since I was born and it constantly reminded me of my parents. Hotaru, eh? How did he know?

* * *

Today is not a rainy day, no annoying blonde. Did I ever think of him as a nuisance? His presence is enough to calm me down. I hate this felling. When did I start to feel this way?

I sigh for the nth time. We shared umbrella straight days in a week! Inside my head, I am unconsciously expecting him to walk with me to the station every rainy day and in fact since the first day, he hasn't missed accompanying me. Wait, _accompany_? Did I just regarded him as a companion? What the!

I'm starting to be crazy! Rainy days will stop soon and we will be complete strangers again; well, not that I care. For starters, we're not even sharing a conversation!

And what's with these stupid exclamations?

* * *

"I lost my umbrella, can I?", he said then sheltered inside my umbrella.

Walking while raining, simple but calming.

"You know Hotaru-chan, inside this umbrella, no one could see us. Our faces were covered, it's like that there is other world inside your umbrella.", he stated calmly.

Truth to be told, that's a fact. Under my umbrella is a world where me and him are the only occupants.

In just a ten minute walk every raining days, I've fallen in love one sided-ly.

I hate to admit that fact but I couldn't deny it anymore. his presence is enough.

I hope that tomorrow will rain again.

* * *

It seems that even seasons hated me. A bright sun is shining and I hate it. My days with him ended yesterday.

Okay.

Everybody left, no one arrives.

Five in the afternoon, class dismissed. As I walk to the front gate of the school I saw him outside and I guessed that he's waiting for someone. I just ignored him 'cause he's not my business.

I was meter away from him when I heard an annoying voice, "Hotaru-chan!".

I walked faster, thinking that my imaginations were just playing on me. I'm just staring at the feet while walking that I didn't noticed that I bumped on someone.

"Hotaru-chan!", I heard him with a soothing voice of his.

"Can I share with your umbrella again?" he asked and I raised my brows.

"It's not raining today." I stated and he just frozen on the spot and I wonder why. Did I offended him?

"You can speak." he said as a matter of fact.

"I can speak." I answered annoyingly.

"So back to business, can I? The sun is making my skin burn." he smiled.

"No." I flatly decline.

"Then can you share my umbrella with me?", he said as he get his umbrella inside his bag.

Did I hear him say it?

I started to walk away and to my surprise, he followed me while holding his umbrella above our heads.

* * *

**_Indeed, a person who could break my defenses exists._**

"So what's your name blonde?" I asked as he laughs and my lips curved upward as we walk to the train station _under one umbrella._

*The End*


End file.
